Sachiko Shinozaki
is a former student of Heavenly Host Elementary School, and one of the recorded victims of the 1973 serial kidnappings and murders at the school and also, the only survivor. Background Sachiko was a student of Heavenly Host Elementary School in 1953. She witnessed the death of her mother Yoshie, a nurse at the school, after the school principal chased Yoshie into a stairwell where he accidentally pushed her to her death over his attempts to rape her. Sachiko was subsequently murdered by the principal to keep her quiet as well, and her body was hidden in the basement of the school. Ayumi and Hinoe Shinozaki are possibly her distant relatives. Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' ''Before Death'' On the day of Sachiko's birthday, she went to see her mother, Yoshie, after school. While heading up, she witnessed the Principal, Takamine, push her mother down the stairs after his attempt to rape her, snapping her neck and killing her. Afraid of Sachiko telling someone about what he did, he chased her through the school and captured her, strangling her to death over the corpse of her mother. Takamine told the police that Yoshie's death was an accident, and buried Sachiko in the basement of the school building. Sachiko was soon noticed to be missing, but her body was never found and thus her death was never actually official. ''After Death'' Unable to find peace after being killed in such a brutal, heartless manner, her spirit remained in the school. At some point, she began infiltrating Takamine's thoughts, driving him to madness. He, believing she might still be able to tell others about him killing Yoshie, cuts out her tongue to prevent her from speaking out about it. Some 20 years later, Sachiko gained a corporeal form again (Exact explanation for how she did so is not given). She used Yoshikazu, the son of Takamine and teacher at the school, who, like his father, was driven to madness to capture children for her to kill. She eventually stopped killing for her mother's sake, and simply did it because she enjoyed it. The only notable killings she did were those of Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji, and Yuki Kanno. After performing the killings, she pretended to be one of the kidnapped students, and framed Yoshikazu. She fingered him as the killer, and he was sent to a mental hospital, while she was allowed to fade away without anyone noticing, as they were all preoccupied with the "murderer." Now, after the demolition of the school, an alternate dimension kept together by the souls of Ryou, Tokiko and Yuki exists where the school is still standing. Her and the other ghosts, along with Yoshikazu, who killed himself after escaping from the hospital and was also brought to the cursed dimension, kill whoever enters. When the students of Kisaragi Academy enter the school after perfoming the Sachiko Ever After charm, Sachiko remains mostly in the background, allowing other sources to kill the students. She appears before Naomi, Seiko, Satoshi, Yuka, and Ayumi during their travels through the school, but leaves them alone. Eventually, the students reach Sachiko's body in the basement, and succeed in appeasing her, returning her tongue and giving her the stuffed cat Yoshie bought her for her birthday, allowing her to rest in peace at long last, giving Yuki control of the school. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Sachiko appears in almost every chapter: #Engraved Seal: In this chapter, Sachiko helps Naomi by telling her what to do in various situations so she can save Seiko. #Die young: She appears at the end of the chapter, explaining to Mayu that she can't escape. #Encounter: She doesn't appear in this chapter. #Purgatory: She appears in a radio studio. This is her only appearance outside Heavenly Host Elementary School. #Shangri-la: She appears in one bad end, disguised as Mitsuki Yamamoto. # Sludge: This is her most extended appearance in the game. As Yuka, you find her near the corpse pool. She acts as a normal elementary schooler, and Yuka feels the need to protect and help her. Sachiko acts as a little sister to Yuka thorough the whole chapter, leaving aside some brief moments, to the point where she almost cries when Yuka talks about her mother. #Tooth: She doesn't appear in this chapter. #Extra Chapter: Blood Drive: She doesn't appear directly, but there is a photo featuring her, her mother, and her father. ''CORPSE-PARTY (Corpse Party PC-98) Before Death'' Shinozaki was often alone and didn't have any real friends. In fact, she enjoyed the solitude, and she often stayed after school and watched the rain. One day as she was doing so, a teacher approached her under the pretense to talk with her, but his true purpose was to rape her. She was unable to escape, and thus she blackmailed him that she will tell about this to everyone else. The teacher continued to mock her, saying that nobody would believe a lonely girl with no friends. Shinozaki retreated to the ledge of the third floor inter-connecting corridor and as the teacher approached her, she yelled that she will throw herself to her death if he tries to get closer. The teacher ignored this threat and Shinozaki ends up losing her footing, falling off he third floor corridor to the courtyard below, killing her. ''After Death'' Shocked at what just happened, the teacher tried to hide her body, but the principal discovered him. Under the pressure, the teacher confessed everything to the principal who, unwilling to ruin the school's name, helped the teacher bury Shinozaki's body. She was reported missing, as her body was never found, and soon everyone had forgotten about her. Out of revenge, she recreates the school in another dimension and starts kidnapping countless children, killing them in the cursed halls. Somewhere along the lines, Shinozaki splits into two personas, the first one being full of hatred and resentment, while the second one is actually good. After Ayumi and Yoshiki manage to escape the school, the good Shinozaki approaches them and explains her story, as well as the way to save her friends (similar to how Yuki does in Blood Covered). At the end of the game, she helps Ayumi and Yoshiki reach and appease the vengeful Shinozaki. In one of the scenarios, if Naomi is sent to the toilets with Yuka, the vengeful Shinozaki will take her body and tag along with Satoshi and Yuka, pretending to be Naomi. White Sachiko White Sachiko is the purified version of Sachiko's spirit. She takes this form when Satoshi and the group appeal to her humanity by giving her back her tongue, along with the Black Cat Plushie her mom got for her before her death. Trivia *In CORPSE-PARTY Sachiko was known simply as Shinozaki, sharing the same last name with Ayumi, while in Corpse-Party Zero her (last) name is revealed to be Hasegawa, the same as the last name of the two sister protagonists. The name Sachiko isn't mentioned until the remake of the game. Gallery Sachiko's two sides.jpg|Corpse Party 2U's cover Yoshie and Sachiko.png|Yoshie and Sachiko Sachiko.jpg Tumblr mbu3wsx2FW1r15w9ao4 500.jpg|Sachiko in a swimming suit Tumblr mbu3wsx2FW1r15w9ao3 500.jpg|Sachiko and her mom (Yoshie) Tumblr mbowimIPDk1ry5zgho1 1280.png|The characters teaching Sachiko to swim Tumblr mbu3wsx2FW1r15w9ao1 500.jpg Sachi's-killing.jpg LikeableSachiSmile.jpg ImmagineSachi.jpg tumblr_mbm05gU2cp1rdu9woo1_250.gif|Sachiko's original sprite in Corpse Party PC-98 Sachiko's original sprite.png|Sachiko's sprite in Corpse Party -Rebuilt- and Corpse-Party Zero tumblr_me55bsrH431rdu9woo1_250.gif|Sachiko stabbing with scissors Rebuilt Sachiko.jpg|Sachiko's battle art in Corpse Party -Rebuilt- Capture 684.PNG|Sachiko in Corpse Party: Missing Footage Capture 453.PNG|Sachiko , Yuki , Tokiko and Ryou in Corpse Party: Missing Footage Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Deceased